Dangerous Drugs
by Deaths Lie
Summary: Fushimi wasn't always so sadistic until a certain event at work to place. Munakata-Fushimi-Yata Grapefruit and Pineapple take place. (NON-CON)


**_Warning: Rape does _****_occur_**

* * *

Munakata sat in his office bored. He had a stack of papers he needed to do, yet his brain wouldn't let him do them. Fushimi came in with his coffee he had told him to get half an hour ago. The boy set it down on his desk obviously frazzled. "Your late." The man said before bringing the cup to his lips. Burning his tongue on the overly sweetened substance. He slammed the cup down glaring at his subordinate.

"Sorry. Had to go to the store after Awashima made me make 1'000 copies for her. The printer room ran out of paper making me have to get some from storage." Munakata was looking over Fushimi when he realized Fushimi's jacket was missing and he had coffee spilt down his shirt. When Fushimi was turning to take his leave, Munakata saw how he could relieve his boredom.

"You think you can just leave now?" Fushimi stopped his movement, turning back to his captain with an annoyed look on his face. Munakata smiled at him before picking up the phone to call Awashima. "Fushimi is busy helping me today. His laziness has hit my last nerve. Please excuse him from his duties for the rest of the day." He ended the call right after his last sentence before she could answer.

"I wasn't being lazy. The last cup spilt when I tripped over lieutenant's paper work." He didn't raise his voice, nor let any emotion show on his face. He kept a calm face despite being annoyed. He felt a small twinge of fright to be called out by the king.

"I don't care. Come here." Munakata motioned for the other to come over to his side. "Now." The man said as he saw the teen hesitate before striding over, stopping beside the desk. "Good just a bit closer. I need to be able to punish you."

"Tsk. I really don't see how late coffee is a big deal." Fushimi said, stepping behind the desk to Munkata's side. He was about to add more when his leader slipped his cold hand into Fushimi's pants, eyes not leaving his paperwork. Fushimi turned his body towards the door, not letting the action have effect on the expression he wore.

The stroking was beginning to take effect when the kings door swung open. "Munakata sir, a clansmen under the red king is here to speak with you." One of his own clansmen said. He didn't stop what he was doing, nor did Fushimi show any signs of the unwanted fondling.

As he was about to say no when the skateboarder stormed past the blue coat at the door, shutting it as he passed in the other's face. "Mr. Mikoto told me to come here." He skated to the desk. Coming within range to see the hand job, Fushimi looked away hiding a faint blush. "What the fuck are you doing! You god damn slut! Yata shrieked at Fushimi. Pissed at his boyfriend for letting someone else touch him in such a way.

Munakata could see the change in demeanor of Fushimi. "Misaki." Fushimi didn't want this to happen. He didn't like when his boss removed his pants as he was about to speak. He couldn't help cringing at the feeling of being nude in front of someone other than Yata, yet he did nothing to escape. "I'm sorry." He was looking away from the red's face. "Please." His voice was showing weakness.

"How about we get a drink before we do too much." Munakata said as he crossed the room to get them all

drinks. Locking the door on his way. He poured them all some green tea, as Fushimi pulled up his fallen pants. He handed Yata a glass, waiting for Fushimi to come over before sitting down.

Yata looked at the cup hesitantly taking a sip. "Mr. Mikoto told me to tell you the seventh king is back." Fushimi scooted closer so that their knees were touching. "That's all." He finished his drink, setting it down . He was staring at the blue king, waiting for a response.

Munakata kept looking at the time as he spoke. "You both don't eat lunch normally. Sometimes breakfast." He stated with a smile spreading across his face as Fushimi finished his. Yata was glaring at him as if to burn off his smug look with his eyes. "It wont take any time for it to happen." He could tell they were beginning to slip.

"Yeah! So what! Some people just don't take lunch breaks. And Saru-. Fushimi doesn't like eating any food he doesn't jack from me." Yata was ready to throw a cup at the blue king. The man before him had been avoiding speaking for the last ten minutes. His patience was nearly up when Fushimi began drawing small circles on his thigh. "Stop that you moron!" He turned to look down at Fushimi's puppy eyes. Feeling sanity slipping, not caring for the other person in the room.

"Cute bastard." Yata kissed Fushimi on the forehead. "You could have said no. Said no and remained mine." He whispered into Fushimi's ear when the other wrapped his arms around the red. Yata could feel how extremely warm Fushimi was to his own body. "Do you have a fever?" His words were slightly slurred as he spoke.

"Misaki." Fushimi was about to kiss the others lips when he realized his body wasn't listening to him. "Misaki! I can't move!" Fushimi realized that Munakata hadn't taken a single sip of his own drink. Shear terror entered his heart when he realized his Misaki and himself had finished all of theirs.

"Ketamine. That's what you guys should be feeling right now. It known as K and a few other names as well." He paused laughing at Yata's glowing aura. "It's medically used as an anesthetic, but at lower dosages can cause heightened feeling, loss of movement and a few other things."

"Ass hole!" Yata sprang up to punch the man before him, but Fushimi had fallen face down into the floor. "Die!" He picked up Fushimi to have his body leaning on his own. "Are you okay? We need to go…" His train of thought got lost when his ears began slightly buzzing. "Now." Fushimi seemed to slowly fall unto Yata's lap when his hold on Fushimi; slipped as Munakata took off his shirt.

"Everything's fine." He said unzipping Yata's shorts, making the other gasp unwillingly. "Your senses are amplified right now, so you will enjoy this." He stripped the teen of all his clothes. Giving the red's manhood a few pumps, before turning to Fushimi who had been rolled onto his back by Yata. "Your turn."

From how his pained head was angled Fushimi could see Yata beginning to tear up, trying to cover himself yet make his way clumsily towards him. "He wouldn't have said anything." Fushimi tried to say when Munkata began unbuttoning his shirt, giving a small peck at each button. "He has too much pride to. Let him go." Fushimi tried not to care as his underwear and pants were swiped off again, over his already shoeless feet. Yata was holding his hand, but he knew they were both useless in their state.

Yata had tears he wouldn't let escape. If Fushimi and him had fought the man sober they had a very low chance of beating a king, but with Saru down he had no chance. So there he sat as his boyfriend was being taken orally by someone else. If he had any ability to move he might have been squirming trying to edge a bit of space, but he couldn't and his own sense of touch was increased based on the breathing change. "I fail."

Seeing the red give up so easily almost made Munakata laugh, but that would ruin his pace. He made sure to lick Fushimi's length from base to tip, never letting his eye's leave Yata. Fushimi was struggling to keep the feeling from entering his voice. Munakata knew though that he was enjoying it. He was completely hard. He let go leaving a string of saliva to drip down his parts. He went into another corner taking of his own clothes and putting them neatly on a hook.

Fushimi was turned on. Despite his aching head and fear. He felt ridiculous to have been turned on by his warm little red holding him as his dick was being taken whole in someone else's mouth. The word shame wasn't extreme enough to use. His head was stuck looking at a wall until Yata moved it to look him in the eyes.

"I can't help, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I can't do anything I am so fucking worthless!" Yata kissed Fushimi's forehead, then his nose, cheeks ending on the others mouth. "When this is over come to my house. It's closer, and I don't want to be alone." He looked at Fushimi's eyes knowing the other was finding some comfort in his clumsy arms.

"I love you. Never forget I do and always will." It was the first time Fushimi had said the three treasured words to the others face, but he felt it was needed. He didn't know how Yata could feel more helpless then him at the moment. He felt ashamed to be a rag doll for anyone to position as they feel.

"Well aren't you two just so cute." Munakata said as he set down a bottle of cheep water based lube next to Yata after putting a bit on own hand. "If you want things to go smoothly for your boyfriend I suggest you add some to me." Munakata said pointing at his erect member. His moan obnoxiously loud when Yata obeyed. He covered two of his own fingers before inserting them both into Fushimi with no warning. He roughly slid them in and out, making a small scissoring motion when he was inside.

Yata felt disgusted looking at Fushimi being stretched by the man he was giving a hand job to. He felt nauseous at each noise the king made to his work. He could feel the slick substance squish through his fingers at each motion. A 'let us stop' stuck in his throat. He knew the lubricant would clean up easily, but it also would have to be reapplied to remain comfortable.

Fushimi was feeling intense pain steaming from the uninvited fingers to his thighs. He would occasionally feel a shred of pleasure, but it was mainly pain. When the scissoring motion stopped he felt happy for the mere seconds of a break, until a larger object began repeatedly ramming into him. He was blindly aware of his body being rolled onto it's underside, His waist being lifted and dropped by strong hands. He wasn't to the point the would allow himself to make any noise. So he remained a doll in the action.

Yata was by his face, unsure of how he could offer any comfort. When Munakata ordered him to place Fushimi's head on his lap he was about to refuse, until he realized the guy could cause more pain to Fushimi in the position he had. "I'm sorry." He said softly as Fushimi began uncontrollably taking him in the mouth with each thrust of Munakata. Yata knew this wasn't how Fushimi would do this, he would tease him more. Avoid his gag reflex that was turned off at the moment. He was in pleasures hold immediately when his cock was covered in heat and moisture. "Please ahh… Forgive me. Ahh!"

Munakata was pleased with his plan. Happy to see the strong willed man helpless on the floor, yet he was mad at him for not responding much more than in change of breath. He loved the feeling surrounding his manhood. Loved the uncomfortable noises the stubborn red clansmen made. "Yes Saruhiko! Heh." He wanted to make his moans engraved in each of their minds. So he would scream through his sound proof room as loud as he wanted.

Fushimi was at his breaking point. He had ejaculated minutes before the other, he had been being sloshed in his substance. He could care less about being ashamed now. He had two people fucking him without cause. He would scream to the heavens for mercy if it relieved him of the pain. He tried to scream 'No! Stop!' But found himself being suffocated by the man he love's drugged sex. He was left screaming in agony instead. Tears finally making their way down his cheeks when the man from behind cummed inside him, screaming "Saru", some spilling over onto his thighs. He couldn't feel mad. He wanted to feel numb. He was ready to die. The scene had taken his last shred of pride to be a man down.

Yata removed himself when Munakata pulled out, ceasing the motion coming at him. He saw his Saru crying. Lying there with his eyes closed and mouth open. He let his tears he had been holding back fall at the sight. He was ashamed that when he himself pulled out he came. Now his beautiful raven was surrounds in the white cream. Bruises beginning to show on his body. "Can we leave now?" He asked, trying to hide his scratchy voice. He wrapped his arms around Fushimi snuggling closure.

"I am going to go take a shower. That drug showed ware off by the time I am out. If you aren't gone I will give you another dose." He smiled heading into his personal bath. He tossed them a towel. "And remember I am the police." He said before stepping into his bath.

Fushimi was beginning to have control of his body again, enough to hold onto Yata's shirt and turn his head to him. He noticed Yata had fallen asleep against his body. After a few moment's Fushimi was able to move to his clothes, but he didn't put them on until after he had his body wiped clean. Then he cleaned off Yata and got him dressed. His movement's were shaky, unstable and certain positions made him cringe. "Let's go." Fushimi said as he picked up his extremely light boyfriend and his board, carrying him out of the now empty building.

Fushimi was taking back streets and alleyways avoiding people. He was a block from Yata's house when he ran into Mikoto, who like usual was smoking a cigarette. He had little hope of making it past him while carrying Yata on his back.

"You found him." The red king said looking at Fushimi. He didn't find it weird that Fushimi was carrying him, or say anything on his red puffy eyes. "Take care of him for me." He said as he walked past Fushimi in the direction of the HOMRA bar, giving his shoulder a comforting grip as he spoke. Anna was refusing to tell them where Yata was so he had gone out himself. It made since she wouldn't say he had been with Fushimi, but he didn't know why his past clansmen looked so beaten down, barely carrying on.

Fushimi struggled with opening the door with his keys without putting Yata down. "Were home." He said as he got the door open, removing the keys before the door shut. He took them strait to the bathroom, cleaning Yata's hair and body before taking him to bed, dressing him in pajamas. He was amazed the lithe clansmen could remain sleeping. Before he went back to give himself a full shower. Trying to scrub the memory off him. He returned to the bed putting on his own pajamas he kept there. "Good night." He said as he wrapped himself into arms that might offer him comfort.

**~~ NEXT DAY~~**

"Why the hell are you in my room! You no longer have any right to be here!" Yata woke up screaming at Fushimi. "You cheated!" A few tears rolled down his face as he hopped up grabbing an outfit from his dresser. He changed quickly in the bathroom as Fushimi remained in his bed. He stormed back into the room after getting changed. "You don't get to be here anymore. You really are a low blue dog now! You better be out of my house by 11!" He yelled out as he slammed the door to the house shut.

"Tsk. I didn't think I could move. I shouldn't have carried you back after that." He grabbed his phone on the side table calling in to work. "I can not work today. I honestly can't." He was half expecting Awashima to yell at him, but she didn't.

"Okay. Munakata said you ended up leaving sick yesterday . Permission to use a sick day granted! Take it easy/" She said hanging up.

He looked at the time to see he had enough time to stay there and sleep for 3 hours. He set the alarm before getting comfy. He was amazed his body wasn't screaming at him in pain from how he remembered the pain from yesterday, but there he lay feeling the same as if him and Yata did it. Despite the fact that he felt ashamed, and he had lost the only thing he has ever loved from it. He fell asleep hating the blue king for doing it, hating the red king for not caring, and vaguely wishing Yata would remember so he would realize just what happened to him.

He woke up before the alarm to clean the house and prepare Yata something for lunch. Leaving a note that said, _"I will always love you. You may never remember just how much I do. Fushimi Saruhiko."_ He made sure no sign of the day before remained, and put up all the clothes he had washed. He left at 10:30 in his casual clothes, leaving no trace of himself. He had left Yata's favorite dish and the note though.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Oh my I really hope you liked that SunFlor. I swear I am not evil for thinking that this is a plausible thing that happened finally breaking the pair up. This is written before the anime still, because I get the ex-boyfriends feel from them. Thank you for reading now continue to know what the drug "K" (Ketamine) is.

Ketamine is a fast acting drug that at different doses is used at raves or as an anesthetic by vets. It is one of the top three date rape drugs and can be administered in several ways, and comes in different applied orally it has a 1-2 hour effect time. It has a widespread of effect depending on the dosage.

**_Yata's Reaction:_** a heightened sensory(feel and vision), buzzing in ears, slurred speech, things move in slow motion, loss of coordination, feeling helpless, and loss of memory while on the drug.

_**Saruhiko Reaction:**_ an inability to move, heightened since of pain, depression

There are a lot of other things that can happen. I chose it because it had the symptoms I wanted to happen, and it's nicknamed "K" so yup, Also out of the three drug I chose from it was the only one that wasn't like **"huge chance of death!"**

**_Grapefruit:_** Rape_ ** Pineapple:** _Orgy

Sorry for the long note. I know this is annoying of me but please review so I don't feel like a terrible writing with a black soul.


End file.
